Scared
by katigirl97
Summary: "I mean...I'm scared..." Kendall gets mad at Carlos and finds out something that no one else knows about Carlos garcia  Kendall/Carlos SLASH rated T for language oneshot my first slash if you don't count Logans Sister yet


**Kay well I just had to write this it just came to me **

* * *

><p>Carlos Garcia was many things Loyal, funny, sweet, kind, energetic, sensitive, andbut he seemed to have a problem with not thinking before he acts, which brings us to this sunny Californian afternoon at the Palmwoods apartment 2J.

"Carlos what are you doing?" Kendall asked annoyed.

"Shhh" Carlos shushed.

Kendall rolled his eyes as he watched the Latino do something only the shorter boy knew what.

"Aaannnd finished!" he axclamed holding up a water gun.

"Whats with the water gun?"

"You'll see.." Carlos winked at Kendall, which made the blonde blush because unbeknownest to the raven haired ball of energy, the blonde had a slight crush on his best friend...well its not slight at all it more like a simply complicated thing called love. Yes you heard right Kendall Francis Knight was desperaty inlove with his best friend Carlos Anthony Garcia, and Carlos was the only one who hasn't figured it out yet.

Carlos ran off leaving Kendall on the orange couch watching a random telivision show.

Suddenly something hit him in the back of the head, hard.

"Ow!" Kendall turned around and saw Carlos laughing.

"Carlos!" Kendall yelled as Carlos ran off into their shared room, which was a recent thing since Logan and James got together and demanded sharing a room or else one of the two single band members would be up later than usual, having to hear things only the two brunettes wanted to hear.

Kendall heard something crash and he jumped up and ran to his room.

"Carlos wha-" kendall stopped in mid sentace when he saw his priceless Minisoda Wilds autographed hockey helmet broken on the floor, "My helmet! Carlos look what you did!"

"Kendall, I'm sorry I didn't think-"

"Yeah thats the problem you don't think! God Carlos you act like a fucking 7 year old when your almost 17! GROW UP! Untill you do don't fucking talk to me!" Kendall screamed which brought Logan and James from the room across the hallway tosee what was going o.

Carlos' eyes rimmed with unshed tears.

"Kendall I said I was sorr-"

"Well sorry doesn't cut it!" Kendall yelled as tears started streaming down the short Latino's face.

Carlos ran out of the room and out of the apartment.

"Kendall!" Logan scolded.

"What!" Kendall barked.

"Why did you yell at Carlos like that? You know how fucking sensitive he is!" Logan yelled.

"Can yo see what he did to my _Autographed _Minisoda wilds helmet?"

"Yes its undertsandable that you got mad but you didn't have to scream at him and tell him to grow up!" James said.

"Well he doesn't think!"

"And obviously neither do you!"

"Whats that supposed to mean!"

"Dude not only is Carlos _extremely _sensitive but hes also sickingly inlove with you!"

"James! We promised not to tell!" Logan sighed.

Kendall was too shocked for words.

"Well he was gonna find out eventually."

"He lo-loves m-me?" Kendall asked when he could finally form sylables.

"Yeah isn't it obvious?"

"_How _is it obvious?"

"Well aren't you Mr. Oblivious."

Kendall rolled his eyes at James' remark.

"I need to find him!"

"Roof." Logan said Kendall nodded and ran out of 2J and ovr to the elavators, bt they were being oo slow so he ran up the stairs 2 at a time.

He finally got up to the roof and looked around nd finally found his brown eyed Latino.

he walked over to him after catching his beath and sat down.

"I'm sorry Carlos."

he shook his head."No I'm sorry I don't think."

"No Carlos I don't think, I'm really sorry I said those things."

"I'm not as upset that you said that than hat you said about growing up."

Kendall's bushy eyebrows drew together in confusion.

"what do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean...I'm scared. I'm scared of growing up, I'm scared of having to oneday be on my own and haivng to pay bills an taxes and grown up stuff, I'm scared of nevr being able to stay young and reckless, thats why I act like I do its just so comfortable to me, I'm scared of growing old and dieing, I just wanna stay young forever and have fun like Peter Pan, I wanna have childish adventures and not have a care about anything in the world, I want to have a fun life as a kid again, when the world was new and exciting, but now I'm old and i know I can't ever have that kind of life I can't believe in santa, the easter bunny, the tooth fairy, or lepricons any more because I'm almost 17 and I hate it so, so much, i jut wanna have fun." By this point carlos had a steady stream of tears rolling down his cheeks.

Kendall reached out and wiped away the tears.

"Well Carlos, I may not be able to give you that kind of life but I can try my hardest to give you a life of pure happiness." He looked up at Kendall confused.

Kendall smiled and leaned down.

"I love you Carlos." he said an captured his lips with his own.

Carlos was shocked and when everything finally registered he pulled back.

"Do you really mean it? Do you really love me?"

"More than words can explain."

Carlos smiled so big and so bright it put downtown LA to shame.

"I love you too."

"Sing it for the world and we'll see what tomarrow brings."

And once more they shared a simple kiss and pulled back to watch the beautiful sunset.

* * *

><p><strong>Finishhhed! yayyyy! my first slash yes I have one other story thats Jagan buuuut I haven't gotten to the them part yet just focasing on Logan's sister for right now. <strong>

**go check out Logan's sister! Love and hugs reviewwww!**


End file.
